Bella's Life
by mcape
Summary: what happens when Bella Has to move to Forks to live with her father after her mom dies?
1. Charlie

Friday 13 

I sat waiting for the plane to land at the airport. I was going to live with my father Charlie.  
He lived in Forks, Washington. I have been living with my mom Renee in Phoenix, until we were in a car crash that killed her. I spent three weeks in the hospital with a broke leg and a few broke ribs. I was in a comma for a week. When I finally woke the doctors gave me the news about my mother. I was then informed by Phil my mom's new husband that I would have to go live with my real father Charlie in Forks.

I didn't know my father. I spoke to him very briefly on the phone when my mom said I should call him at Christmas time. My mom never wanted me seeing my dad, and when I would ask why she always told me he had a bad temper and just leave it at that. I was really nervous to see him. When the plane landed, I grabbed my bags and started to walk to the doors, when I seen a lady holding a sign that said Isabella Swan. "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan." I said. She smiled at me and said, "Hi. My name is Mrs. Cape. Your father had to work and asked if I could pick you up and take you home. I work with your father . I'm a dispatcher for the sheriff's office." We walk to her car. I threw my bags in the back seat, and jumped up front. Mrs. Cape asked ," Are you going to start school on Monday?" "Yes, that's the plan." I told her. "What grade are you in? My daughter is a senior. Her name is Chelsea." "Well I'm only in the 10th grade. "We pulled up in front of Charlie's house. It looked just the same as the house in the pictures mom showed me. It was pictures of me and her before my mom left my dad ,and we still lived here. Mrs. Cape handed me a key and told me that Charlie would be home in a couple hours. I thanked here for the ride home and grabbed my bags and went to the house. I walked in and set my bags by the foot of the stairs, not knowing where my room was.

After taken a quick tour of the house I went into the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. It was a long flight and I was starving. I found the stuff to make spaghetti and started to cook it. I was about to drain the noodles when I heard a car full up outside and a minute later the door opened. "Charlie is that you?" I asked. Charlie walked in the kitchen. "That smells good. I see you've made yourself at home." I fixed Charlie a plate and handed it to him. I fixed my plate and sat down at the table and started eating. Charlie asked me to get him a beer out of the fridge.

"Monday you will be going to Forks high school. I bought you a truck so you can drive yourself to school. I have to be to work by 5:00 am and wont be able to drive you." I was in shock. Mom always told me Charlie had a temper, but he seemed harmless to me. "I will take you to pick it up tomorrow evening when I get home. I like to fish on my days off." " Thank you Char- Dad." "Isabella, there are a few rules you need to obey while living here." he said. "OK. Everyone back home called me Bella. I like it better then Isabella." I mumbled as I took a bit. He seemed to ignore what i just said "First, you will do your own laundry, I don't cook, so that will be your job. Dishes need to be done promptly after each meal. understand Isabella?" "Yes Sir." I said. And with that I took my empty plate and Charlie's and started washing the dishes.

"Your room is at the top of the stairs next to the bathroom." he said as he grabbed another beer from the fridge and went and sat in the chair in the living room and turned the TV on to a baseball game. I finished the dishes and took my bags up to my room. I put my clothes in the closet and in draws. I grabbed my bathroom things and went to take a shower. After I brushed my hair and teeth, I was very tired so I decided to go to bed. I woke up and look at the clock on my nightstand. It read 11.30. I can't believe I slept so late. I got up and changed my clothes. I put my night pants and tank top on the back of my rocking chair. I put on my jeans and threw on the first shirt I seen. I started arranging my things in my room. I plug my phone into the wall. Put my pictures of my mother on my desk. When I finished with my room, I went down stairs to make me some lunch.

Charlie walked in and asked me to make him a sandwich too. We ate in silence. And when we were done, Charlie said we needed to go pick up my truck. We drove down to one of Charlie's friends house. He introduced me to a man in a wheelchair named Billy Black. "The truck is in the garage." he said as he tossed me the keys. "You can go ahead and head home Isabella." I turned and headed to the garage as Charlie and Billy went into the house.

I opened the garage door to see a very old red truck. Yes it was old but I liked it. I jumped in the started the truck. It was very loud. I pulled out of the garage and put it in park and jumped out to close the garage door. When I got back in the truck I went straight home. I went in the house and started dinner. I fried some of the fish Charlie had brought home earlier. I was just about done when Charlie came in. " I'm hungry. Where's my dinner?" He yelled. "I'm almost done now." I told him. "Wrong answer." he said. He balled up his fist and punched me right in the jaw. I feel to the ground holding my face. "Get up now." he said and yank my ponytail upward. I let out a little scream and he hit me in the side this time. "I want my dinner now." He yelled I quickly set his plate on the table and went up to my room. I laid on my bed crying until I finally fell a sleep.


	2. Forks high

Forks High 

When I woke up I looked over to the clock and seen that it was 10:00 am. Charlie had to work this morning so I was happy not to have to see him. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. My face was a little swollen from the night before. Mom always told me Charlie had a bit of a temper, but I never thought she meant he was abusive. I toke my shower and dried my hair. I thought I would drive to Port Angles today and see if I could find a good book store. I changed my clothes and grabbed some money from my desk and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. On the table was a note and a fifty dollar bill. "Isabella you need to do the grocery shopping. Do not spend this money on anything but food." Charlie. I fried me some eggs. When I was done eating I washed up the dishes I had used. I grabbed my keys off the table and headed off to Port Angles.

I park beside the sidewalk and got out of my truck. People were staring at me as I got out. My truck was very loud. I closed the truck door and head down the sidewalk. I found the book store and went in. I found a couple romantic books I wanted. I paid the nice lady for the books and decided I better get to the grocery store so I could get Charlie's dinner done before he gets home. I didn't want a repeat of last night. I found the grocery store and picked up some meats and a few can goods and some milk. _You can't get very much for fifty dollars_ I thought to myself. I put the bags in the back of the truck and headed home.

As I was putting the groceries up I decided to make hamburgers for dinner. I cooked the patties and toasted the buns. I made some baked beans to go with them. I was just putting Charlie's plate on the table when I head the door shut. He walked in the kitchen and sat down to eat. "Where's my beer?" he asked. I reached in the fridge and grabbed a beer for him. I sat down and eat my dinner really fast. "So what did you do today?" Charlie asked out of the blue. "Nothing really. I went to the book store in Port Angles, and then to the grocery store, and then back home." I said. Charlie stood up and walk around to my side of the table and smacked me across my face. I put my hand up to the spot he smacked and asked him "What was that for?" He hit me again. "Don't talk back to me. I told you not to buy nothing but food with that money." He yelled. "I didn't. I used my own money." I told him. He hit me across my legs this time with his belt. "Liar I know you don't have any money." I was not going to argue with him so I said nothing else. Charlie grabbed another beer from the fridge and went to the living room to watch a baseball game.

I washed the dishes and made sure the kitchen was cleaned right. I went to go to my room when I heard Charlie right behind me. He grabbed the back of my neck and pinned me to the wall. He whispered in my ear "If you tell anyone about what goes on in my house, It will be the last thing you ever say. Do you understand me?" I was shaking I was so scared all I could do was nodded my head. Charlie let go of me and a went to my room. I grabbed my night close and went for the shower. Before I reached the door Charlie was standing there. "I always take a shower first understand?" I just nodded my head and went back to my room. Charlie was in the bathroom for almost an hour. When he was done there was no hot water left. I toke my clothes off and noticed several bruises on my legs and a small bruise on my face. I got in the cold shower and quickly washed my hair and body and jumped out of the freezing cold water. I wrapped a Hugh towel around my cold body. And then dried my hair. I grabbed some Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet and walked slowly to my room. My legs were starting to really hurt. I shut and locked the door behind me.I put my night clothes on and went to bed.

My alarm woke me at 6:00am. I got up and took a quick shower. Charlie was already gone. I dried my hair and went back to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The shirt was really thin, but not see threw. I combed my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I put my socks and shoes on and grabbed my bag, and keys and headed down stairs for breakfast. I poured me a glass of Orange juice and made some toast. I ate my breakfast and washed up my dishes and then headed for school. I was really nervous. I only had one friend back home. I only got to see her when I went to the school library.

I arrived to school before any other students got there. I found the office pretty easy. When I opened the door, there was a round face women reading a book. "Um excuse me. My name is Isabella Swan." she cut me off. "Yes we"ve heard you would be starting school today." she smile at me. She started fumbling around on her desk with her papers. She then handed me my schedule and a paper that had all my teachers name on it. "You need to have your teachers sign this paper and return it to me after school." "Ok" I said as I headed back out the door.

I walked out of the office and seen that several students had arrived already. I decided to go ahead and go to my first class. I walked in and handed the teacher my slip and toke a seat at the back of the class. Students started filling in the class. I short spiky black haired girl sat down next to me. She was very pretty. "Hi. I'm Alice. Are you new?" She asked. "Yes. My name is Bella. I just moved here from Phoenix." I told her. "That's a very pretty name." she said. The teacher stood up and asked us to take out our books. After class I walked up to the teacher to get my slip from him. "Here you go Isabella." he said as he handed me the slip. Alice was right behind me. "I thought your name was Bella?" she asked. "Well my name is actually Isabella but I rather everyone call me Bella." I told her as we walked out the class together. "Let me see your schedule. Maybe we have the next class together." I handed her my schedule. We have all but one class together. Come on you can sit with me in our next class too." She handed me back my schedule and I put it in my pocket. The morning went by pretty fast. Alice had asked me just about every question you could think of. From what kinds of pets if any I had in phoenix. What were my favorite things to do. My favorite color, movies etc. I can"t remember when the last time was that I had talked so much. I had gym next period. Alice showed me where the gym was and said "good luck. I'll see you at lunch." as she headed to her next class.


	3. Meeting the Cullen's

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the great Stephenie.  
A/N This is my first FanFic. so please review and let me know what you think. 

Meeting the Cullen's

Gym went by quickly. Be the time the coach came in and told the class what we were doing today and got me a locker half the period was over already. I didn't have a gym uniform to dress out in so coach said i could just sit and watch the rest of the class today. Most of the students kept staring at me, and whispering to one another. I started to read one of my books when i heard someone walking in my direction. "Hello. I'm Mike Newton." " Um. Hi" was all i could say. He was very good looking. And boys really never spoke to me before. I could feel the warmth of my cheeks from where I was blushing. "Your the Chief's daughter right?" he asked. "Yes. My name is Bella" was all I could say. I felt like a complete idiot, but I knew nothing about how to talk to guys. "Well I'll see you around." and he went back to the game they were playing. I can't believe he just talked to me. Me of all people. I never had a guy just come over and start talking to me before like that. and he was very cute too. He probably just felt sorry for me. I was sitting all by my self.

The bell rang and everyone went to the locker room to change. Well i thought everyone had left. I went to grab my book bag and headed to the door. I seen Mike leaning up against the wall looking at me. "Bella will you like to sit with me at lunch?" I didn't know what to say. No one has ever asked me to sit with them at lunch before. I started to say yes when Alice came in and grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door. "Sorry, maybe next time." was all i got out before the door shut behind us. "What are you doing?' I asked Alice. "He wanted me to have lunch with him. maybe he can sit with us." I said. "No. Bella I've known Mike longer then you have and trust me he doesn't just want to be friends with any female. Understand?" Sadly i told her " Alice, please. No guy has ever wanted to be more then Friends with me. I don't think i've ever had a friend that was a guy before." We were walking in the cafeteria now. Alice had picked up an apple and a bottle of water. I just grabbed a bottle of water. We were waiting in line to pay for our food when i was looking across the crowded room when i saw the most gorgeous guy, no scratch the the most gorgeous Greek god sitting at a table with three other people. He had very pale skin kinda boyish looking with Untidy Bronze hair. He was sitting there playing with a top to a bottle. It looked like he was talking to the three who were siting with him. They all kinda liked a like. They had pale skin and was very good looking. Alice noticed I wasn't paying attention to her and ask me " What is wrong Bella? Who are you looking at." she followed my gaze to the table with the Greek god. She started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked her as we payed for our lunch and started walking to a table. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going until i looked a way from Alice and realized i was standing in front of him. "Bella. this is my brother Emmett and Rosalie and my boyfriend Jasper. Rose and Jaze are twins. And this is my other brother Edward." She smiled really big as she introduced me to Edward. "Hello it's nice to meet you all." i said very nervously. " Hello. Welcome to Forks High." Jasper said. "Nice to meet you." Emmett said. Hi is all Edward said. He sat there staring at me as if I was some kind of alien. I could right then that he didn't like me. I went to sit down beside Alice, but Rosalie stood up real fast and was giving Alice the evil eye.I thought i heard her say something about stupid human. Alice looked at me. I knew that something was off and that Rosalie didn't like me too. I grabbed my bag said "I'm sorry" and ran out the door.

Alice's POV

"How could you say the Rosalie?" I yelled at her. "What were you think bringing a human over to our table? are you trying to ruin things for us?" Rosalie doesn't like humans to much. Shes always afraid that their going to ruin her life. "You don't know her Rose. She's going through a lot right now. Her mom Died in a bad car crash that almost killed her. Now she has to live with her father who she hardly knows. and she has never really had a friend before. So please for me be nice. I like Bella and want her to be my friend, so back off will ya? I looked over at Edward. "So what did you think of Bella?" I asked. She seems very nice. Is that all Edward. I asked him with my mind. Since he could read minds and i didn't want Rose to hear me. Edward just looked at me and smiled. "Well i'm going to go find Bella." I jumped up from the table and went out the door. I looked around the school yard and found Bella siting at the picnic table with Mike. How dare he take advantage of her. I walked up toward them.

Bella's POV

I ran out of the school and found a picnic table to sit at. I started crying. Why was I crying? I was used to people not liking me. What did I care if Rosalie liked me or not. "Bella, are you alright?" I heard someone asking from behind me. I turned around and saw Mike standing there. Oh god please go away. I can't let him see me crying. I turned back around real fast and wiped me face off. "No. i'm not crying." I lied. What's wrong Bella? It's OK you can tell me. " It's nothing Mike. I'll be fine"  
"Did Cullen do something to make you mad?" he asked. "Who?" "Edward. He's such a prick. is he the reason why your crying?" I wonder why Mike didn't like Edward. He seemed alright to me. "No. Edward is not the reason why i'm crying. It's nothing Mike really." Just then I seen Alice headed my why. Mike must have noticed to because he got up. " I'll see you later Bella."

"Bella are you alright? I'm so sorry about Rose. She can be a bitch sometimes." she said to me. "Alice can i ask you something?" "Sure. anything" "Why do you want to hang out with me?" Alice just stared at me like i was stupid. "Alice are you going to answer me?" " Bella I really like you. I can see you and I being such good friends. Like sisters. Do you not like me Bella?" She asked looking sad. "Of course I like you. But I'm not even in the same class as you and your siblings Alice." "Don't be ridicules Bella. You don't see your self very clearly do you. So do you want to have a sleep over at my house tonight?" she was beaming at me now. "I don't know Alice. It's a school night tonight, and Charlie probably wont let me." "Well i can come over this evening and ask for you if you want." "Alice I really don't think that will be a good idea. Charlie dosen't like company." I told her. "We'll see what he says, come on we better get to class." With that we went to class. The rest of the afternoon like the morning. After the last class, I toke my slip back to the office, then went home. I did what little homework i had and started on Charlie's dinner.

I was taking the lasagna out of the oven when i heard Charlie close the front door. I hurriedly put some on a plate with a piece of garlic bread and set it at the table for him. I then grabbed a beer and set it beside the plate. Charlie walked in and set down. " Your starting to learn I see. This is how it is supposed to be. I want my food ready when i come home." Just then there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and went to answer it. "Alice what are you doing here?" I was shocked to see her. "I told you i would ask Charlie if you could come over tonight. Did you forget?" I had forgot. "Alice i don't think that's a very good idea." Alice had walked right past me to the kitchen. "Bella. You didn't say you had company coming over." " Hi Mr. Swan. My name is Alice. I'm a friend of Bella's" Alice chirped. "It's nice to see you Alice" Charlie seemed to not mind. " Well Mr.Swan i was actually wondering if Bella could come have a sleep over tonight at my house." " It's a school night Alice, maybe next time." Alice seemed to accept it and told me she would see me in school tomorrow.

After Alice left Charlie changed his attitude. He balled up his fist and punched me in the face. I fell to the floor. "How dare you have her come here. I do not like Having people come to my house." He then kicked me in the stomach. I let out a loud cry. He then toke his belt off and started swing it at me. Finally he stopped. I got up and washed the dishes and then went to my room. I layed on my bed until i heard Charlie getting out of the shower. About an hour later i knew Charlie would be a sleep. I got up slowly. My whole body hurt. Charlie had hurt me really good this time. I got my night clothes and went to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and seen i had already had a black eye, and several bruises on my shoulders and legs. I washed up and went to bed.

My alarm went off and i tried to sit up, but my body was to sore. I felt lumps on my legs and arms. I couldn't go to school looking like this. I decided i would stay home today. I couldn't let Charlie find out i didn't go to school today. It might be a lot worst then last night if he finds out. I grabbed the phone off my nightstand and called the school. I told the lady that answered the phone that i was to sick to come today.

I layed back and tried to sleep but I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up and made my way down to the door. I was shocked to see Edward standing there. He looked really mad. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked him. "Bella what happened to you?" "I tripped down the stairs." I lied. "Bella please I wasn't born yesterday." "Look Edward i'm really tired I'll see you tomorrow in school." I went to close the door but he wouldn't move. "Bella I'm your friend, if you ever need someone to talk to, or need any kind of help, I'm here for you." I could see the sincerity in his eyes. But why did he care. I just meet him. He didn't know me or anything about my problems. I wasn't going to be a burden to him. "It's nothing Edward really now please I need to go lie down." And with that he left.


	4. The Weekend

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the great Stephenie.  
A/N This is my first FanFic. so please review and let me know what you think. 

The weekend

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe Alice was right Charlie had hurt Bella. Someone so beautifully, sweet, and Innocent. Bella had a wonderful scent to her. It called to me. I have never found somebody that called to me before. It was a strange but wonderful feeling. I found myself think a lot about Bella every since Alice introduced us. I had never had these kind of feeling before. When i saw her standing in her doorway, I just wanted to grab her and hold on to her and let her know that I would protect her. She had bruises all over her exposed skin. How could someone hurt someone so beautiful? I didn't even know Bella, but i can tell that we would be friends. I left her house and went to school. I thought about her all day. Alice said Bella would be coming over to sleep at our house tomorrow since it was Saturday. I was a little nervous about seeing her again.

Bella's POV

When Edward left i was still a little shocked from him coming over. I decided I would make some breakfast. I eat my toast and cleaned up the kitchen. I was still tired so i went upstairs and got some Tylenol and went back to sleep. I was dreaming about Charlie beating me. Just as Charlie was about to hit me again out of no where Edward stepped in front of me and threw Charlie in a wall. Edward had picked me up so fast I didn't even know i was in his arms until I felt the wind blowing in my face. Edward was running way to fast for any normal person. I looked up at his face and just said his name,"_Edward_." I woke up breathing really hard. It seemed so real. I glanced over at my clock and seen that i had slept all day. Charlie would be home in about 2 hours. I got out of bed, still a little sore, but not as bad as this morning. I went down stairs to get something to drink. Someone knocked on the door. When i opened the door i seen Alice Standing there.  
"Hay Alice um come in." 'Bella i am your friend right?" "I guess. why?" Alice looked really sad,"Why didn't you come to me and tell me he hits you?" "Alice please." I begged her "You don't know what your talking about. No one hits me." "Then where did you get all those bruises?" she demanded. " I had tripped over a bag and fell down the stairs. That's all Alice." I don't think she believed me. " please Alice just let it go." I begged her. "Fine, but you will tell me sooner or later." I went and sat back down in the kitchen.

"Edward said to tell you hi." I felt my cheeks get warmer, and i knew i was blushing. I smiled at her and said "I don't think he likes me." "Why would you think that Bella?" She looked a little confused. " Well Edward came by this morning and he was just looking at me all weird. I don't know but I just don't think he likes me." " Oh Bella. How can anyone not like you? Anyways are you coming over Saturday night? It is a weekend?" I started to make grill cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner while we were talking. " I don't think so Alice. Charlie wont like me asking him again." " we'll see." is all Alice said. " I'm going to go buy some school supplies tomorrow. " A shopping trip?" Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands. "Calm down Alice. I just have to buy a few notebooks and some gym clothes." I started to tell her. "Bella i know the perfect store to get your gym clothes and some new shoes and maybe a dress for the dance, oh and some hair supplies. I can't wait." "Alice please calm down. I don't have the money for all those things I just need some gym clothes and notebooks." " Don't ruin this Bella. I'll see you tomorrow at say 9 am?" I heard a car door slam. _OMG Charlie's home_ The look of tearer on my face must have given me away because Alice ran to the back door and was gone before Charlie had made it in the front room. I put his bowl of soup and sandwiches on the table and grabbed his beer from the fridge.

Charlie came in the kitchen and sat down and started eating. "Bella I'm going a way for the weekend. Your on your own. I do not want to come home and find out that you have misbehaved in my house do you understand?" " Yes sir." I said. I wanted to ask him if i could go to Alice's house but I was really scared. I didn't want a repeat of last night. " Is your friend Alice, Dr.Cullen's daughter?" He asked "Yes he works at the hospital." " Well i suppose since she's the Dr.'s daughter that you can go to their house tomorrow for her sleep over if you make sure and keep your mouth shut about me." I was shocked Charlie was being nice. I knew Alice would be happy. Since Charlie was being nice i decided to ask if i could go to Port Angeles. " Charlie, could I go to Port Angeles tomorrow before I go to Alice's for the night? I need some school supplies and gym clothes." "I don't care. do what you want just as long as you behave. People in this small town know your my daughter and i wont be having you misbehaving. understand?" "Yes Sir." I got up from the table after telling him thanks and started cleaning up the kitchen. When i was done I went up stairs to my room. I had no idea what i was going to wear. I didn't have much to chose from. I had only one bag that i brought from Phoenix that had clothes in it. I would defiantly have to buy some clothes once i got a job. I pack a pair of jeans and a tee shirt in my overnight bag. I grabbed my night clothes and went to take a shower. Charlie had already gone to bed by now. I went to bed after brushing my teeth and hair.

I heard my phone ringing and sat up to look at the clock. it was only 7 am. _Who could be calling this early_ I picked up the phone and heard a very excited Alice saying 'It's about time you got up." "What?" " I'll be at your house sooner then planed so get out of bed already." She hung up on me. I dragged my self out of bed and put on my jeans. I heard a knock on the door. "Coming." I yelled. I had my night shirt off already so i just grabbed my teeshirt and was putting it on as i was coming down the stairs. I froze on the spot as i seen a gorgeous Edward standing at the foot of the steps. His mouth was hanging open, and i could feel the warmth on my cheeks as i started blushing. I didn't have my shirt all the way on. I hoped Edward didn't see anything. "Sorry" he said. Alice was standing next to him smiling. "Hay Bella" she finally said. "What are you guys doing here so early?" "Well Alice is ready for shopping." I went to the kitchen and made some toast and OJ. "Are you guys hungry? I got plenty to share." They looked at each other as if i had just told a bad joke. "No thanks Bella we already had breakfast." Alice said. I finished my breakfast and put on my socks and shoes. "Charlie is gone for the weekend and I get to come over tonight, if you still want me to." Alice was very excited. 'Oh Bella were going to have so much fun." Alice seemed very happy. I don't think i've ever seen anyone as happy as she was right now. Edward was smiling too. "Are you ready?" he asked. I went and got my money and keys from my room. When i came back down stairs Alice was standing very still she had an empty expression on her face. Alice are you alright? She didn't answer me. I looked at Edward. he didn't seem worried at all. "Edward what's wrong with Alice?" I asked him getting worried now."It's nothing Bella she's just trying to decide what store to go to first." Alice looked up at me all of a sudden. "Ready?" she asked. I went to pick up my bag, but Edward grabbed it first. "I'll get that for you." I locked the door behind us. Alice jumped in the back seat before i even made to the car. Edward was holding the door open for me. I could feel my face blushing again. Why did i keep blushing every time he was around?

Edward keep looking at me the whole way to there. We finally got to the store Alice wanted to go to first. When we walked in the door three employees came walking towards us. "Hello Ms.Cullen how are you today?" she must come here all the time for them to know her by name. "I am looking for my new friend here some gym clothes and a nice dress for the dance." she explained I walked over to a rake with shorts on it and picked out some shorts. Edward stayed with Alice. After I found my gym clothes i went looking for Alice. I finally found her by the fitting rooms. "Stay here" she said "I'll be right back."

Edward stayed with me this time. "So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked. "It's ok i guess. It can be really boring sometimes though. " You don't get out much do you." he said "No actually i have only really talked to you and Alice and a guy name Mike Newton." He seemed to tense up when i said his name. "Bella trust me Mike is not a nice guy. He only has one thing on his mind when it comes to females." I don't know why but I believed him. I was starting to really like him. It felt like i had a stomach full of butterflies. I couldn't believe he was sitting next to me talking to me like he really cared. He was so hot. He just keep staring at me like he was trying to get lost in my eyes. His eyes were so nice. they were a topaz color. I have never seen someone's eyes so deep and meaningful before. We sat and talked for a very long time. I told him all about my mom, My life back in Phoenix, He ask some of the same questions as Alice had before. He asked me if i had a boyfriend back in Phoenix. I told him " no. I never really had friends much less a boyfriend" "What's your favorite color" "it changes from day to day" I said "what's your favorite color today?" "Topaz" I said a little to low.

Alice came around the corner and grabbed my hand. "Here go try these on" and she pushed me in a dressing room. I took the clothes and put them on the seat in the room. "Alice what are you doing? I can't afford all this." "Were not going to get all of it. Just try them on for fun ok. It's not like we have anything else to do right now. Have fun." I toke the clothes and tried them on for her. The pants all fit but were tight. I showed Alice everything I tried on. Her and Edward seemed to be having fun watching my little fashion show. I pick up the last thing Alice gave me. It was a black strapless dress. " Alice i'm not putting that on." "Oh come on Bella Humor me please." I could tell i wasn't going to win so i put on the dress. It had a belt in bra. It fit perfect. I look in the mirror and had to admit I looked hot. Wow. I had curves i never knew i had before. Alice threw some black stiletto shoes under the door. I put them on. "Come on Bella show us." "I don't think so Alice." "Why not? Please Bella just show us." I opened the door and Edward stood up His mouth was hanging open. Alice elbowed him, and he closed his mouth. " Bella you look hot" he said. Alice just stood there clapping and smiling at me. I turned to go back in the dressing room to change back into my clothes.

Edward's POV

Bella had tried on a lot of clothes. She looked nice in everything she tried on. "Thank you Alice" i said low enough no human could hear. I was really having a good time. Bella was different from all the other females i had meet in life. She actually care about other people more then she cared for her self. She was very special. The more time i spent with her the more i really liked her. I heard Bella say " Alice i'm not putting that on." "Oh come on Bella Humor me please." Alice was blocking her mind so I couldn't see what Bella was talking about. And for some reason i wasn't able to hear Bella's mind. She's the only person i've never been able to read. Her mind was like a closed book. Alice threw some black shoes under the door and told Bella to come out. Bella opened the door slowly. If i still had a heart it would have stopped beating right then. Bella stood there in a black strapless dress the Hugh her curves so nicely. She was so beautiful standing there. I could see the blushing on her cheeks. She turned and went back in the dressing room. I sat down. "what's wrong Edward? I thought you would love the dress." "I do Alice. Thank you she looked lovely." Well then what is it Edward?" I don't know Alice. I've never felt this way before. I think i love her."


	5. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the great Stephenie.  
A/N This is my first FanFic. so please review and let me know what you think.**

The Sleepover

Bella's POV

I came out of the dressing room and Alice grabbed all the clothes and the stiletto shoes from me. "I'll be right back." she said. Edward just stood there staring at me. "What's wrong Edward?" "Bella theres a dance coming up at school, would you go with me?" " I've never gone to a dance before. I really don't know how to dance." "Edward is a great dancer Bella. He can teach you." _When did Alice come back over_ I thought to myself. " Sure I can teach you tonight." I couldn't argue with that. I would be spending time with Edward.

Alice took three big bags to the car and put them in the trunk. We had been shopping all afternoon and I was getting hungry. We decided to go to the little restaurant on the conner. I ordered a hamburger and a coke. "Are you guys going to eat" I asked when they didn't order any food. " I can't eat after shopping." was Alice's reply. Edward just said he wasn't hungry. I eat my burger and we left.

I was tired of shopping after the third store we went to. Alice had bought about three bags full of stuff from each store. I have never tried on so many clothes before. I have to admit it was fun spending the day shopping with Edward and Alice. I think Alice has a shopping Addiction. No one should ever be that happy about shopping. Watching her was like watching a 8 year old on Christmas morning opening their 20 gifts of everything they ever wanted. Alice was so care free.

We headed to their house. We finally pulled down a dirt driveway that was surrounded by trees. When i finally seen the house my mouth was hanging open in amazement. The house was so big and pretty. It was a two story white house. It had a big front porch, with a porch swing. When we stopped Edward came around and held the car door open for me. He was such a gentlemen. " Do you like it?" He asked me. "It's very beautifully Edward." I said "Come on I show you around." Jasper came out the door and ran to Alice. He helped her carry in her bags. I walked in the door and the inside of the house was so big and open. It was also white. There was a piano sitting in the corner of the room. Edward must of noticed me staring at it. "Do you play the piano?" " No but i do love to hear them played." I told him. "Well Edward will have to play for you." someone from behind me said. I turned around to see a very pretty woman standing there. She had Caramel colored hair and a heart-shaped face. She had pale skin too. Her eyes where a golden color. " Bella this is my mother, Esme" "It's nice to meet you Mrs.Cullen" "You can call me Esme dear. And it's very nice to meet you." she was smiling at me has she insisted that Edward play something on the piano.

When Edward was done playing on the piano Alice came over and grabbed my arm. " Edward quit hogging Bella. Come on Bella I want to show you something." I got up and went with her. We went up stairs to Alice's room. It was big. She had a bed right in the middle of the room that looked like you would just melt right into it if you laid on it. There was magazines on her desk from what looked like every fashion magazine made. There were store catalogs stacked up on the desk too. I was right _she does have a shopping addiction._ I thought to my self. Alice pulled me into another room. She turned on the light switch to reveal not another room, but her closet. _Wow here closet of as big as my whole bedroom_. There were pull out shelves with nothing but shoes on them, racks with dress, and shirts, everything you could think of. She let go of my hand and started looking through her clothes. "Here" she threw a couple pairs of jeans and some shirts and shoes at me. "Alice what are you doing?" I asked her. "Well Bella you really need some clothes and i have plenty." "Alice i can't take your clothes." "Don't be ridiculous I bought them for you anyways. at least try them on." "Haven't I tried on enough clothes today?" "Come on Bella, Play nice and just try them on." I didn't argue with her. I tried them on and of course they all fit and looked good on me. After I tried on all the clothes I went to put my night clothes on but I couldn't find my bag. "Here Bella I have some you can borrow for tonight." She handed me a silk baby blue night gown. I didn't have much of a chose so I put it on. It was very pretty but it only came down to mid thigh on me. I was feeling very self conscious and didn't want to come out of the bathroom. "Come on Bella. I know it looks good on you." "Alice how can you possibly know that?" I asked her. "Just come on out Bella. You can't stay in there all night." I actually was thinking about it, but i knew she was right. I opened the door and seen Edward standing there, not Alice. I could feel my face blushing again. Edward walked up to me and pressed he's lips to mine. I couldn't believe what was happing. No one has very kissed me before. I kissed him back. Our bodies pressed up against each others. He pulled away leaving me breathing hard. We was breathing hard too. "I've wanted to that all day. You look so lovely." Edward grabbed my hand and we walked back to the living room. There was a big screen TV and couch and love seat. Alice came in and sat down. Edward seemed to be staring off into space. Alice seemed a little to happy.

Edwards POV Bella opened the door to the bathroom. She looked amazing. I've never seen someone so beautiful before. I couldn't resist her anymore. I grabbed her and pressed my lips gently to hers. I had to be careful not to squeeze her to hard. It was amazing kissing her. Our bodies seem to melt together. I parted her lips slightly with my tong. She tasted so good. I felt her breathing becoming hard and broke apart from her. I grabbed her hand and walked into the living room. Alice came in and sat down on the couch. _Everyone is leaving for a few hours Edward_. She said with her mind. _You will be fine with Bella_. Alice showed me a scene with Bella and I dancing and laughing. "Thanks Alice" I said so low Bella wouldn't be able to here.

**Sorry It's so short. I will try and update again soon. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	6. Vampires

**Vampires**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the great Stephenie.  
A/N This is my first FanFic. so please review and let me know what you think.**

BPOV

Edward had pulled me close to him and we started dancing. I wasn't very good at dancing but with Edward leading it was amazing. Our bodies were like one. We moved together so easily. I didn't want this night to ever end, but like all good things it came to an end. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's were back before we knew it. I started to yawn. It was very late. Alice had showed me where the spare room was. Edward kissed me goodnight.

I slept so good that night. I dreamed of being in Edwards arms, Of him kissing me, " Edward." He kissed me again. and then i just woke up. Was it all a dream? I couldn't imagine Edward being with me. I was a nobody. I got up and went to find my bag. Instead I found an outfit at the end of the bed with a note from Alice.

"Morning Bella. I think this outfit will look great on you. Please don't be mad. Just wear it. All your personal things are in the bathroom to the spare room. When your done come on down to the kitchen. Alice" I looked at the clothes she had laid on the bed. There was a powder blue baby doll shirt, with a pair of nice jeans. _This doesn't look so bad_.

I walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. After taking off all my clothes and making sure the water wasn't to hot, I got in and washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and washed my body. The water felt so good. When the water started to run cold I got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and wiped down the fogy mirror. I took out my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. When I was done with my teeth i brushed my hair. I got dress and started to make my way to the kitchen. I tripped about half way down the stairs. i braced myself for the impact of the fall but it never came. I felt cold hard arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Emmett holding me up.

"Fall down much Bella?" He laughed

I blushed. Edward was at my side before i could blink. How did he do that. _He was to fast for any normal person_ I thought to myself. Edward leaned down and pressed his sweet lips to mine. I guess last night was real. He took my hand and started to walk me to the kitchen. I could feel the hugh smile on my face as we walked in. The table had so much food on it. I sat down with Edward sitting next to me.

" Where is everyone else?" I asked looking at all the food.

"They had things to do this morning. Hungry? " Edward said

He filled a plate with fruit and handed it to me. Then he handed me a plate with waffles on it. Then some bacon and sausage.

"Edward, I'm not going to eat all this, here you can have this." I handed him the plate with waffles and bacon back.

"I already ate. I didn't know what you liked for breakfast. Besides me and Esme had fun making it for you." he said as he placed the plate on the table.

I ate my fruit. It was very good and fresh. When i was done, Edward leaned down and pressed his sweet lips to mine.

"Come on Bella, we need to talk." he whispered softly in my ear.

He grabbed my hand and started up the stairs. Soon we were in his room. There was a window the size of the wall. The west wall of his bedroom was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CD's and a sophisticated-looking sound system. There was no bed in Edward's room, just a black leather sofa. there was thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade. I walked over to the window and it had a fantastic view: It looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he watched me.

"It's so beautiful."

Edward walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched me looking out the window for what seemed like forever.

"Come sit Bella. I need to talk to you." He said with a serous look on his face.

My stomach got all noted up. I had a bad feeling. I walked over and sat down next to him on the couch. As soon as I sat down Edward got up and started pacing the floor. I sat there and watched him struggle to find the words he was looking to tell me. Finlay I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward look I know I'm not good enough for you. I won't tell anyone about last night. You can forget that it even happened." I felt my eyes water to those words. I had to fight to keep the tears away.

"What? No Bella last night was wonderful. I never want to forget it. I Am the one that's not good enough for you. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." He looked deep into my eyes and I knew he meant every word he said.

"Bella there is something i need to tell you. Please try and keep an open mind about what I'm telling you. I was born June 20, 1901. I was dieing from the influenza epidemic in 1918 and Carlisle saved me. I am not mortal. I am a Vampire. As a vampire I have the ability to read peoples minds. Everyone except yours. For some reason I can't read yours. Bella i'll understand if you do not want to ever see or speak to me again, you had a right to know about the monster that I really am"

"It doesn't matter what you are Edward. I have never felt this way before. and besides a monster would never be as graceful, caring and gorgeous as you and your family is."

He moved close to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I inhaled his sweet scent. it was so incredible standing here in his arms. I never wanted to leave. My heart started to race and Edward must have heard it because he backed up a little and looked into my eyes.

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered

"You are an idiot." he agreed with a laugh.

" And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmured.

I looked away, hiding my eyes as I absorbed the words he spoke. It felt so good to have someone feel for me the way i felt for him.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." he said

"I love you Bella. I will always love you."

"I love you too." I said with a big grin on my face

"I have a few questions I would like to ask." I told him

"Anything Bella. Ask away"

A/N: The whole lion/lamb quote was my favorite so i just had to throw that in there.  
Thanks for all the reviews. I will try to update again real soon.


End file.
